


路标

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: 光战中心，主cp艾默里克x光之战士♀少量奥尔什方x光之战士（刀子）少量阿莉塞x光之战士一个“光之战士不是被水晶公引导去第一世界，而是被自己引导去第一世界，并且没有失去光之加护”的if





	1. Chapter 1

1

光之战士从第一世界回归时，艾欧泽亚同盟军和帝国已经停战了两年三个月。边境地区仍然会有些小型冲突，但和曾经的剑拔弩张相比不过是过家家，绝大多数时候阿拉米格的边境都处于一种平和又安定的状态。

阿莉塞擅自代替阿尔菲诺宣布要给光之战士几天假期的时候，她欣喜若狂，“阿尔菲诺你是个好人”的话音还没落，她就化身成了一缕以太消失在石之家里。阿尔菲诺对阿莉塞抱怨着他还有些话要对光之战士说，阿莉塞也不甘示弱地表示阿尔菲诺一点也不解风情。桑克瑞德无奈地当了回和事佬，拍拍阿尔菲诺的肩，讪笑道：有什么话晚些时候再去找光之战士吧，不然我们的英雄可要相思成疾咯。

阿尔菲诺听完更是一头雾水，不管“相思”还是“成疾”听起来都和光之战士搭不上边。等他听阿莉塞说完光之战士在第一世界给伊修加德的议长偷偷写情书的故事时，光之战士已经在伊修加德呆站了好几分钟了。

站在圣徒门前，光之战士忽然对这座城市产生了一种陌生感。虽然两年三个月的时间对于一座城邦而言只是沧海一粟，但也足够让一座城邦天翻地覆。她是人尽皆知的伊修加德的英雄，英雄却对如今的伊修加德知之甚少，彼时为了讨伐邪龙尼格霍德，她常年奔波在外，在伊修加德的活动范围也基本上仅限于神殿骑士团总部、云雾街、天钢机工坊和福尔唐伯爵府，后来她甚至还没得到喘口气的机会，就在基拉巴尼亚、多玛甚至是第一世界之间来回跑腿，更是没有时间好好看看如今的伊修加德。

她慢慢踱步到圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场，曾经被双足飞龙损毁的龙骑士雕像如今也已经重建了一大半，少个头的雕像她总觉得滑稽，但她没有缺心眼到对其他国家的英雄评头论足。她远远看着神殿骑士团总部，里面依旧灯火通明。走到这里时，她却忽然不知道该不该进入神殿骑士团，只好踢着广场前的积雪，手里的包装纸被汗沁得有些发皱。

隐隐中她听见有谁在叫她，应该不是来自以太界，自打去了第一世界后她对来自以太界的呼唤一直有些反应过度，紧张得像只炸毛的小猫。回过神时她才发现那个声音来自艾默里克。

“哈罗妮保佑，您终于回来了！”

“太好了，英雄阁下您平安无事。”

“啊……艾默里克，露琪亚！我回来了。”

光之战士向两人打了个招呼，她原以为久别重逢会是惊喜的，可真到见了面，她却发现原来这种喜悦传达出来竟是如此不温不火。露琪亚借口还有其他工作便笑着先离开了，把艾默里克和光之战士留在雪中。兴许是广场还在重建的缘故，人并不多，光之战士张望了一圈，装作漫不经心地把手中的礼物塞到艾默里克手里。

“因为第一世界的莫古力说没法跨世界寄信，我又怕有些事隔太久记不住就干脆把信都写在日记本里，要是觉得看报告无聊的话就当枕边读物随便看看吧。”

艾默里克把日记本小心收进口袋，拉住光之战士的手行了个吻手礼：“我们的英雄阁下刻意来到伊修加德应该不仅仅是为了亲自给我寄信的吧？”

“伊修加德和我离开的时候相比变化太大了，刚才还差点迷了路。”她眨眨眼，“如果你有时间的话，愿意当我的导游吗？”

“乐意至极。”

伊修加德基础层和光之战士记忆里模样相去甚远，可远没有到会让她迷路的地步，参观只是个借口，醉翁之意不在酒。艾默里克介绍着多亏了加隆德的魔导飞艇技术，基础层的飞艇坪已经开通了飞往阿拉米格和多玛的航线，不到半天就能到达奥萨德地区；天钢机工坊已经成为伊修加德国防军的一大力量，由于频立战功，工坊的规模扩大了近一倍，泽梅尔家对机工士的反对声也小了不少；云雾街上的脚手架几乎全被拆除了，还修筑了新的防御工事，不仅能抵御来自云廊的袭击，还有一定程度的抗寒能力；龙诗战争的难民们也有了新的社区，还有一部分过于老旧的住宅区正在翻修，以后说不定会对外界开放购买。

谈及开放购买住宅区时艾默里克正领着光之战士前往终卫要塞，她松开艾默里克的手，走到终卫要塞的尽头，跳上圆台，眺望着远方无尽的云雾。

“要去福尔唐伯爵府打个招呼吗？今天是埃马内兰阁下回伊修加德做定期汇报的日子，这个时间阿图瓦雷尔阁下也应该从阿巴拉提亚云海巡查回来了。”

“不了，虽然的确很久没见到他们了，但我想以后有的是机会打招呼。”

“你的意思是……”

光之战士转身，对艾默里克扬起一个神秘的笑容：

“我要定居在伊修加德了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

英雄的小半生不是在执行任务就是在执行任务的路上，她早就习惯了居无定所，还颇为享受这样四处漂泊结识新旅伴的生活。她唐突提出要定居在他的国家时艾默里克大喜过望，可回头再思考时他总觉得其中另有隐情。光之战士回答说只是一时兴起，仿佛在隐瞒什么，他便试着向阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞打听，但莱维耶勒尔的双子也纷纷表示了惊讶，不像是演出来的，光之战士确实从未向任何人透露她想要定居在伊修加德，好似真的只是一拍脑门做的决定。

她婉拒了福尔唐家和艾因哈特家的好意，没有选择砥柱层的房屋，而是盘下了九霄云舍附近的一栋两层小楼，从二楼卧室的窗户望出去，伊修加德的城墙触手可及。地理位置并不算好，但光之战士很满意这里，她说这里能看见弗雷曾经驻足的地方。她把一楼提供给拂晓血盟当据点（后来塔塔露给这里起名为“山之家”），二楼自己住。她在卧室的桌上放了几张巴掌大的肖像画——穆恩布瑞达、敏菲利亚、奥尔什方、伊塞勒、帕帕力莫、弗雷，甚至还有夜露。平时她把打扫房间的工作都交给魔法扫帚，只有那几个画框她会亲自擦拭。

虽说她在伊修加德有了自己的房子，但出于一些不可明说的缘由，绝大多数时候她还是住在博雷尔子爵府，偶尔到福尔唐伯爵府住上几天陪陪埃德蒙伯爵。

她还是像以前一样，由着拂晓血盟或是艾欧泽亚同盟军予取予求。她有时也会跑到很远的地方讨伐新的蛮神，或者是解决一些蛮族间的小冲突；她也欣然接受了艾默里克和埃马内兰的邀请，偶尔客串一下巨龙首营地和神殿骑士团的训练教官；她会去圣恩达利姆神学院当客座讲师，去圣冈里奥尔占星院和天钢机工坊帮忙做一些研究；她不时会给云雾街的孩子们讲她的冒险，曾经有一个孩子问过光之战士，超越之力可以对自己发动吗？她笑道：“超越之力只能看见过去，却不能改变它，哪怕对自己使用，那也只能追忆曾经的悔恨罢了。”

但那个孩子无心的疑问被她牢牢记在心里，那之后她经常去玛托雅的小屋借些古籍，做些关于超越之力的研究，当然，没有太多实质性的进展，她也不是什么研究型的人，没多久她就把这项研究搁置了。

这样波澜不惊的生活大约持续了四年。她一度以为这种安逸能持续到永远。

当占星院的研究员跟着博雷尔家的管家找到她时，她刚刚泡好一杯路易波士红茶，正在调制改良型的桦木糖浆。不知为何，看到那位研究员严肃的神色，她心里无缘无故地鸣响了警钟。

也许是海德林的加护的一部分，光之战士的预感——不祥的那种——从未有过偏差。她赶到占星院，艾默里克正严肃地和蕾薇瓦交谈着什么，拂晓的所有人也都在场，气氛凝滞得如同死湖。自从千年龙诗战争被终结以后，她鲜少在伊修加德体会到如此压抑的氛围。

“怎么了，艾默里克？”

“您来了。”艾默里克拿来了蕾薇瓦的报告，递给光之战士，“前些日子占星院观察到阿巴拉提亚上空出现了一股不寻常的以太能量，我就擅自拜托了阿尔菲诺阁下协助我调查了这件事，最后我们发现是加雷马帝国试图借助地脉里的以太轰击卫月，人工引发第八灵灾——做他们六年前没有做到的事。”

光之战士显然不会对灵灾坐视不理，但比起目的她更乐意关心结果：“关于卫月碎片的坠落地点有什么说法吗？”

她的目光在所有人身上扫了一圈，最后看向面色凝重的艾默里克。她的预感不大对劲，可她不知道该不该把自己的推测说出来。

“……伊修加德？”话到嘴边她还是没拦住。

艾默里克点了点头。

她向海德林发誓，那一刻她真希望这是在场的所有人对她开的过分的玩笑。

艾默里克在地图上比划着什么：“帝国的目的恐怕是想利用灵灾造成的混乱来占领整个库尔札斯地区，这样吞并阿拉米格轻而易举，接着就是格里达尼亚、乌尔达哈和利姆萨·罗敏萨。”

“可我有一点没想明白，这几年我们从未观察到以太能量异常，帝国从哪弄来的能量？”

“是从过去。”阿尔菲诺解释道，“他们从过去抽取能量供现在使用，和保存略微有些不同，他们直接让过去的能量输送到现在……具体的原理可能和帝国的魔导技术有关。”

艾默里克补充着：“西德阁下已经在调查这件事了，但恐怕短期内不会有什么结果。”

“……不，不是过去。应该说是‘过去的一种可能性’。”

一直在角落里沉默不语的于里昂热终于开了口，光之战士有时觉得他厚厚的眼镜看起来非常渗人，但这种时候她巴不得他不要表现得那么惜字如金，“简单来说，六年前的那场战争的结果存在分歧，不同的分歧会把那场战争引向不同的结果，那些我们没能经历的结果里蕴含了巨大的以太能量，帝国从那些结果里借来了能量。想要阻止灵灾有两种办法，一种是借助路易索瓦以前的研究，从魔大陆抽取古代亚拉戈能量在伊修加德上空展开防护；还有一种是回到过去，彻底摧毁过去的所有可能性，切断帝国的以太供应，一劳永逸。”

光之战士想起了她曾经停在理论阶段的研究，接过于里昂热的话茬，喃喃道：“听起来好像摧毁过去来阻止灵灾的可能性更大……”

“但执行的风险也更大。回到过去需要大量的以太能量，很有可能会被帝国监视——不过，我们也可以效仿帝国，从过去抽取以太避其耳目。更危险的是在以太界迷路，如果在过去迷路的话，身处‘现在’的我们很难把你救出来。”

是吗。光之战士似问非问，随即也陷入了沉思。沉默的罅隙里，只有书页翻动的声音。谁都知道现在呆在这狭小的占星院里除了看着时间流逝以外没有任何作用。艾默里克轻叩桌面，声明先围绕着占星院和拂晓血盟的调查成立一个临时灵灾应对小组，兵分两路调查魔大陆的古代亚拉戈魔法和路易索瓦的研究，他也会在伊修加德做好相应的准备。

直到散会，都没有人再提过于里昂热的第二种预案。


	3. Chapter 3

3

于里昂热的预案给了光之战士重启研究的机会。她以星海空间颠倒塔只有她能够进入为由加入阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞的调查小队中，但她没有动身前往田园郡，千叮万嘱让两人替她保密，只身一人前往基拉巴尼亚湖区。

虽然她不擅长理论研究，让她盯着玛托雅的藏书看出花来，恐怕她也掌握不了那些晦涩的理论知识，但在超越之力的应用层面，她是不折不扣的佼佼者，哪怕前人从未成功过的法术，她也能轻易驾驭。

光之战士悄悄来到基姆利特暗区——现在已经是阿拉米格的一个行政区了——上一次，她就是在这里和侵占芝诺斯身体的无影鏖战，最后她昏了过去，被人送回伊修加德，而帝国也因为内部对异端者的反对声甚嚣尘上而选择了停战。曾经的残垣断壁得以重建，现在这里只不过是普通的阿拉米格居民区。

她找到一条无人的暗巷，开始感知残留的以太痕迹。以太的感应非常微弱，但这不会影响她使用超越之力。过去的一幕幕如同走马灯在她眼前闪过，劳班，飞燕，莉瑟，夕雾，芝诺斯，无影，她自己，埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克，一个个身影重叠在一起，组合成一团混乱不堪的光把她吞噬。隐约间她看见有一道影子正和光芒纠缠在一起，如同在放映什么抽象的黑白默片。她辨认了很久，原来那是她和芝诺斯交战的画面。她看见一些细小的光粒从画面中心向周围逸散，向周围的黑暗里凭空伸出了枝杈。那一定就是于里昂热说的分歧。

她定了定神，细看时，那些枝杈的轮廓变得更加明显了，又有新的图像投影在枝杈末端。她试着窥探其中一条枝杈——在芝诺斯挥动妖刀雷切时，她没有像记忆里那样晕过去，而是挥动刺剑把他手中的刀挑落，包裹着刺剑的魔力顺势刺破了芝诺斯的胸膛——果真和她亲身经历的战局截然不同。

一定还有其他可能性，她及时从那个枝杈里抽身，又看向另一个方向。她这才发现，不同的枝杈代表的只是不同的出场角色。她在另一个枝杈的尽头看见了埃斯蒂尼安，盖尔伯格贯穿了芝诺斯的身体，而她借机用帕帕力莫封印龙眼的法术禁锢了艾里迪布斯，而后者只是怪笑，任由鲜血喷涌，随后的一切却完全没有战争胜利后该有的喜悦，只有无尽的荒诞和凝滞的寂静，大地上开始出现奇怪的生物，和她在第一世界看见的食罪者一模一样。

光之泛滥。心中出现这个名词时光之战士只感觉自己在下坠，失重感伴随着恐惧吞噬了她，她伸出手，想再抓住一个枝杈，可那些以太刚被握紧就在她手中粉碎，她什么也没有抓住。她在周身不断上浮的以太粒子里唯独辨认出了一片铅灰，以及那些和她一同坠下的雪粒，原木吊顶，壁炉……周围的一切慢慢又变得真实又清晰。

“她还是……自己的身体……

……回到战场。

等……再……畅谈……”

光之战士想细听是谁在说话，但求生欲驱使着她摇头，把那些混乱的话语赶出脑海，她浑身一颤，失重感终于停止了。

“……啊。你醒了？”

床边传来一声呓语，她从床上坐起，循声望去，埃斯蒂尼安正揉着眼睛，漫不经心地看向她，“知道自己在哪吧。”

“阿拉米格？”她反问。

“前些日子那个红衣服的小姑娘帮了我很大忙，欠她一个人情总不好意思不还，所以这段时间我一直在这附近，结果就看到你昏倒在暗巷里，没办法，只好把你带回阿拉米格了。”窗外唯一的景色是基拉巴尼亚湖区随处可见的盐碱地，月亮在盐湖里起伏，破碎，再重新聚合成一个完整的形状，实在太过宁静，埃斯蒂尼安并不喜欢这种感觉，“你怎么会在这里，最近那个灵灾的传言搞得艾欧泽亚不太平。”

“呃……是这样。我知道。我只是……”光之战士知道埃斯蒂尼安有时候也会和艾默里克互通书信，她的实验只要被埃斯蒂尼安知道，不出两个星时那些莫古力就会找到艾默里克，“伊修加德忙个不停的议长大人，这里有一封你的新信件库啵”，她实在不想在这种时候还让艾默里克分一些不必要的注意力到她身上。

“你在做什么？拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄不是会在这时候跑到湖区钓鱼的人吧。不说的话我现在就把你带回伊修加德。”

“不，不行！我还不能……”

“所以艾默里克不知道你在湖区咯？”

还是来了。光之战士闭上眼，在床上蜷成一团，摇了摇头，声音从双臂间闷闷地逸出：“我在做一个实验——用超越之力干涉我自己的过去。我有可能会在以太界迷路，如果迷路我说不定再也回不来了，我不想让他为我担心。在得到稳定的结果以前，用超越之力干涉我自己的事我不想让任何人知道。”

“哈。”埃斯蒂尼安哼笑，“你觉得艾默里克是会担心你在以太界迷路的人？”他不再看窗外，灰白的眼珠盯着光之战士冷汗直下，“从一开始你被诬陷、他允许你以福尔唐家的客人的身份进入伊修加德的时候，你就该明白这点。比起担心你在做什么，他更担心你对他保持沉默，他想和你一起承担你所遇到的一切。什么‘在你和伊修加德之间选一个’之类的——他不是会做那种幼稚的选择题的人。”

“这是什么奇怪的选择题……”埃斯蒂尼安的话让光之战士哭笑不得，疑惑抓心挠肝，“那你说他会选什么？”

“他？”埃斯蒂尼安扬了扬眉毛，“他全都要。”

很多年以后，光之战士还是亲自问了艾默里克这个问题。艾默里克的回答也的确如埃斯蒂尼安说的那样：“你和伊修加德？无论哪一边我都不会舍弃。如果真的要做出选择，那一定是因为我还没能找到两全其美的方法。”

她忍不住发笑。

艾默里克一头雾水：“怎么了？”

“我想到了高兴的事。”她连忙打岔，“我寄养在黄金港的黑陆行鸟要下蛋了。”

3.5

“是个稀客呀。”

当艾默里克站在玛托雅的小屋门口时，屋里的所有人无不惊讶。阿尔菲诺给阿莉塞使了个眼色，后者心领神会地拦在艾默里克和门之间苦笑：“艾默里克阁下，那个……光之战士她还在星海空间里，我们也还在研究以太的传输路线。”

“没关系，我是来找于里昂热阁下的，可以麻烦让他出来一下吗？我有话和他说。”

阿莉塞连忙把于里昂热喊出来，松了口气，仿佛解脱了。真是稀奇的组合，阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺的目光时不时瞥向门口，可艾默里克实在太高，于里昂热的眼镜也拦住了他的眼神变化，他们实在看不出门口的人在聊什么。

艾默里克拿出一本笔记本递给于里昂热。“您说过可以通过干涉过去切断帝国的能量供应，而英雄阁下她碰巧在几年前做过利用超越之力干涉过去的研究，她所有的研究结果都在这个笔记本里。”他把笔记本交给于里昂热时有些颤抖，“我知道擅自拿她的私人物品有些不妥，我也恳请您替我保密，但……我想她已经开始做干涉过去的实验了，让她一个人做这种危险的研究我实在是于心不安。”

于里昂热稍显惊讶，知道光之战士去阿拉米格的只有拂晓血盟的人，她临行前那副模样也不像告诉过艾默里克，这该说是一种默契呢，还是……他没有再思考太多无关紧要的东西，粗略翻阅了一下光之战士的研究，若有所思地点了点头：“我知道了，我会根据她的研究做些准备的。”

翌日，艾默里克收到了一个以太罗盘。罗盘上一个光点在库尔札斯上空闪烁着，正慢慢向伊修加德移动。

仿佛受到了战女神的启示，他连解释都没有留给露琪亚，快步冲向伊修加德飞艇坪。


End file.
